Nightmare
by Rogue Wingweaver
Summary: Harry is having terrible dreams but when he wakes up he can't remember a thing that happened in them. Is it Voldemort or does Harry need therapy?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's wonderful characters.

Nightmare

By, Rogue Wingweaver

The wind whipped past Harry, ruffling his hair and robes. The morning air smelled sweet as he explored it on his broom. Never did he feel as free as when he was flying, all his worries and problems didn't matter up here. Sometimes being the legendary Harry Potter got to be too much. The attention and teasing he received at times could be unbearable and he had to get away. When he was in the sky and alone, he felt normal. He wasn't the boy who lived or the freak with the scar, he was just Harry. As he took a deep breath, he dove down close to the lake, skimming his fingers on the water's surface. The world from his firebolt was beautiful. It was nice to enjoy the day while he could before the night attacked him.

Lately he had been having dreams, horrifying dreams. He would wake up with sweat running down his face and his night clothes soaked. The problem was that when he woke up, he remembered nothing of what had happened in the dream, only that he had been scared to death. The first time it had happened was over a month ago and he had thought nothing of it but then it had happened again and again. Now it happened every night and he was starting to get desperate. At first he had decided not to tell anyone but now his resolve was beginning to wane. The last time he had had weird dreams Dumbledore had made him take Occlumency lessons from Professor Snape. The whole experience had been torture and didn't even help solve the problem. What could he do? There was no one to tell and Harry was scared.

That night Harry tossed and turned in his bed, fighting some unknown enemy, his voice cried out,

"No, Stop! You don't know what you are doing!"

His cry quickly awoke the red haired boy in the next bed. Ron immediately got up and went to Harry's side. He found him asleep yet in the middle of a ferocious tussle with his pillow. Putting his hands on Harry's shoulders, he shook him. He urged raven haired boy,

"Harry wake up, it's only a dream. Wake up!"

Harry continued to call out to the unseen monster. Soon his whole body thrashed about with only Ron's weight on his shoulders to keep him on the bed. Ron spoke to him again a little loader this time but to no avail, Harry was lost in sleep. Getting desperate, he climbed on the bed to stop Harry's movement before he hurt himself. Straddling him now he began shaking Harry violently, trying to pull him out the madness. All the while saying,

"Wake up Harry, can you hear me? Wake up!"

Harry still thrashed until it seemed he was wrestling with the boy on top of him. Completely unaware that the other boys had woken up and were now surrounding the bed, Ron continued his fight. It seemed like an eternity before Harry finally came out of it. When he opened his eyes they were immediately filled with shock to find Ron straddling him and the rest of the boys looking on.

_It happened again! This time other people knew, he would have to give an explanation for what he didn't even understand himself._ Harry's thoughts were quickly interrupted by Ron's concerned voice.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He lied. "You can get off me now, I'm not going anywhere." He tried to keep the contempt out of his voice; it wasn't Ron's fault this was happening to him.

"You had us worried Harry." Neville declared, the rest of the boys nodding in agreement. Harry could see the concern in their eyes.

"It was just a bad dream." Harry assured them, wishing they would all just go back to bed.

"That was no bad dream Harry. That was a nightmare or maybe something even worse." Ron said with a look of horror.

After grabbing their robes he led Harry out of the room.

"What it was going on, in the dream I mean?" Ron demanded.

"I don't know, I never remember after I wake up."

"What do you mean you never remember? You've had this dream before haven't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry anyone. They are just dreams Ron, I can handle it."

"How many?"

"What?"

"Nightmares, how many nightmares like this have you had?"

"I don't know, several."

Ron's eyes suddenly grew in size and he asked,

"You don't think You-Know-Who has anything to do with it do you?"

Harry's face drained with color,

"I don't know, Ron." This thought had crossed his mind many times. Voldemort had been the cause of his bad dreams in the past, what would stop him from interfering again?

"Harry, we need to tell Hermione." Ron said in an almost panic.

"What! I don't want to tell her. Ron, she'll just tell me to go to Dumbledore."

"Well maybe you should." Ron answered.

"I'm not going to Ron. Have any other suggestions?"

He tried to calm himself and rake his brain for a solution. After a few minutes of silence he thought of a plan.

"Harry, I know what you need to do, you need to see a psychopist."

"A what!"

"A psychopist, they know how a wizard's mind works and might be able to find out what is causing these nightmares and why you can't remember them." Ron explained.

"Well where do we find this wizard therapist?" he asked, understanding now that this was the wizarding world's version of psychologist. He was curious to see how different it would be. After being apart of the wizarding world for over five years now, he had found there was still much he had to learn about its ways.

"I'm not sure, I'll find out if there is one in Hogsmeade."

The clock in the Gryffindor common room told them it was past three and they both realized with a yawn they were exhausted.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I'm fine now." Harry answered. Maybe he could get a little rest before he had to face another day of classes. With Professor Snape in charge of DADA class even his days had turned into a nightmare.

He closed his eyes minutes later. There was still a feeling or dread. What if Voldemort was involved and Harry was in an unconscious fight. Then again it could just be bad dreams and Ron's idea would work and a little therapy was all he needed.


End file.
